The Story Tellers
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: When the day is boring, the stories begin ...


It was regular day on the Castle of Lions, and let's just say, it was boring. No one knew what to do. Lance sat there on the couch, Keith was fiddling with his bayard, Pidge was typing away on her computer, Hunk was sitting down playing a game of thumb war for the 13th time with Shiro, and Coran was sitting down talking to Allura about the next mission, who was playing with the mice and not paying attention to a word he was saying.

Lance's sprung up, an idea forming in his mind. "Hey! I've got a idea. But, question, is anyone bored?"

Everyone groaned while nodding.

"Okay! Since it's almost Halloween, how about we tell each other spooky stories?" Lance asked, hoping that it was a 'yes' because then he would have to come up with something different to keep him busy.

Pidge frowned. "It's not almost Halloween, Lance. We've got a long time before it."

"Well, since we have nothing to do, go for it," Keith said looking down.

Lance smiled. "Alright then, everyone sit down in a circle, and let's begin."

Shiro sat down, already having a bad feeling about this.

Lance cackled as he lit a lantern and turned off the lights in the main room.

"Slinkies. They may look innocent, but that's how the enemy starts off, huh?" Lance said going into his 'story teller' voice while everyone looked at him like he was stupid. "Humanity was forced to build walls around our city before the Slinkies would attack. They called it, Attack on Slinkies!"

"Lance, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but, how can slinkies fight?" Hunk asked, confused.

In The Story

All of humanity stared as "Humanity's Strongest Soldier" stepped out. A man with brown hair and tan skin looked at the wall. "Oh, great warrior Lance! Save us!" everyone cried.

Lance was wearing white pants, brown boots, white shirt, and a green cape for camouflage. He had a belt on to hold all his weapons, and held a gun in his right hand. Lance turned around and held up his hands. "Humanity's Strongest Soldier" had lost everyone, his family being killed by the Slinkies!

"Potato Boy, " also known as Keith, stepped out, and everyone booed. Keith was the one who started the war-

Story Cut Off

"Wait a minute! I started the war?! That can't be right! Potato boy? Seriously?" Keith protested.

Lance glared as everyone in the room was snickering. "Well, you did look like a Potato when you first joined Garrison," he said with a smirk.

In The Story

Keith was wearing white pants, brown boots, white shirt, and a green cape for camouflage. He had a belt to hold all his weapons, and a held a longsword in his right hand.

How it all started was Keith experimented on "The Family Dentistry's" Slinky. Keith was insane, and Lance stopped his old friend from being consumed by the Slinkies power, but Lance was too late - Keith had already altered the slinkie, giving it sentient abilities, and the slinkie multiplied itself and started attacking.

Alas, they built the wall.

"Ladies Man," who preferred to be called Hunk, stepped out. The crowed cheered as he flipped his long hair.

Story Cut Off

"Hold it! I do not act like that!" Hunk pointed out, folding his arms "And I don't have long hair,"

"And, I'm not insane!" Keith shouted.

"Oh come on guys, it's just a story," Shiro said with a smile.

In The Story

Hunk was wearing white pants, brown boots, white shirt, and a green cape for camouflage. He wore a belt to hold his weapons, and he held a machine gun in his left hand.

"The Princess of the Wall" stepped out. Her name was Allura-

Story cut off

"Wait a minute," Allura said, unsure where this story was taking her.

"What now," Lance said, annoyed.

"Why am I called 'Princess of the Wall?" Allura asked, only to get a smirk from Lance.

"You'll see!" Lance said in a sing song voice.

In The Story

Allura was wearing a white dress and a gold cape that shimmered in the sunlight. She had a golden tiara on her head.

"Chatterbox" stepped out. Or, preferred to be called Pidge-

Story Cut Off

"Chatterbox?! That is so not me!" Pidge said really annoyed.

Shiro laid on the ground. "Will you guys calm down? It's just a story."

In The Story

Pidge had her hair in a high ponytail and wore white pants, white shirt, brown boots, and a green cape for camouflage. She wore a belt to hold all her weapons and held her little dagger in her left hand.

Then "Bad Romance" stepped out. He preferred to be called Shiro-

Story Cut Off

"Bad Romance?" Shiro asked with a frown.

" _Ra ra ah-ah-ah!"_ Lance sang as Keith got up.

" _Ro mah ro-mah-mah!"_ Keith sang as Hunk got up with a smile on his face.

" _Gaga oh-la-la!"_ Hunk also sang as they all went around in a circle.

" _Want your bad romance!"_ Keith, Lance and Hunk sang as the Red Paladin and the Blue Paladin stared at each other.

"You know Lady Gaga?" Lance asked pointing to Keith as Shiro face palmed.

"You know Lady Gaga?" Keith asked Lance who blushed.

"Anyway, back to the story," Lance said with a smile.

In The Story

"Dirty Dishes" stepped out. He preferred to be called Coran-

Story Cut Off

"Dirty Dishes!" Coran said insulted.

Lance shrugged. "Hey, it's the only thing I could think of."

In The Story

Coran wore white pants, brown boots, white shirt, and a green cape for camouflage. He wore a belt to hold all his weapons and a staff in his left hand.

Everyone got ready for battle. Keith looked unhappy (as usual), Hunk flipped his hair, Pidge kept on talking and would not shut up, Coran looked horrified, Shiro was scowling, and Lance looked amazingly heroic!

The six warriors climbed over the wall as the battle started. "You'll never get over our wall!" Lance defiantly yelled at the Slinkies.

The Slinkies looked at each other as they started stretching over the wall. The warriors stared in horror as Keith smiled with a pleased expression on his face. "My magnificent creation!" he said with a smile.

Story Cut Off

"I would never say that!" Keith protested.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Will you people just let me finish the story?" he snapped.

In The Story

Lance dodged one of the Slinkies, trying not to be choked by them. Pidge was fighting but wouldn't shut up and that almost cost her her life. Hunk was shooting at the Slinkies and destroyed one with a flip of his hair. Coran was trying to hold them off, but they all swarmed him, and everyone heard Coran's dying screams.

Hunk stared in shock as he went to go save Dirty Dishes, only to be swarmed. Hunk jumped over the Slinkies, only to have one bite his leg.

"Ahh! Gosh, that hurts!" Hunk yelled in pain as he fell to the ground, flat on his face. He looked up to see the Slinkies slowly approaching him. Hunk closed his eyes, ready for death, until someone swooped down and saved him.

"I got your back, buddy," Lance said as he swung in on a rope: Hunk clung onto it. His relief was short lived because the rope snapped. "Ahhh!" the two warriors screamed as they fell to the ground, right on top of Keith, who let out a yelp.

Pidge was fighting the Slinkies with her dagger, but soon enough, she wound up getting swarmed. Pidge fell on the ground as the Slinkie started cornering her. Pidge screamed as they tackled her. Lance, Hunk, and Keith stared, knowing their comrade's fate. Hunk went to turn around and start fighting, and staring back at him was the chief of the Slinkies. The Slinky was pink and battered up and bruised with a little smiling black tooth on it for decoration. On it was the label "The Family Dentistry." Keith looked down at the Slinky, shocked that it came.

Hunk was slowly dying because the Slinkies have a venomous disease that slowly kills their victims. Lance stared at Hunk as Ladies Man whispered, "Finish me." Lance stared as he shook his head.

"Lance, brother, I've always been jealous of your good looks," Hunk said in a shaky tone as he looked at his friend.

"I knew it! But, no, Hunk, you can't die! It's not your time yet, buddy," Lance said almost in tears, knowing that his friend's time was almost up.

"Times up!" Keith said as he shot Hunk which killed him.

Story Cut Off

Hunk punched Keith in the arm.

Keith yelled, "Hey! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What wrong with you? You shot me," Hunk stated. "Man, you don't know. I could have lived, lived a long good life. You ended it. You ended me!"

"Keith, I never knew you were so heartless," Allura said as she scooted away from him.

"Wait a minute," Keith protested.

"Stop interrupting me," Lance snapped.

In The Story

Lance looked at Keith who shrugged. "He was going to die anyway. And, would you like your friend to have a slow and painful death, or a quick and painful death?"

Shiro was dodging a lot of Slinkies like he was a professional, until he got tackled by the chief Slinky. No one knew how it happened, but Shiro was on the ground with the Chief Slinky on top of him. "No," Shiro muttered, and then everything went black for Shiro (he died).

"Shiro!" Keith yelled as he saw his close friend fall on the ground as the Slinky hopped off of him. Keith got bit by the Slinky as he stared at Shiro's lifeless body.

The battle was brutal but they managed to defeat the Slinkies. The only surviving humans were Allura, Keith, and Lance.

Keith came limping over to Lance as Humanity's Strongest Soldier stared at him. "It appears I'm dying," Keith said with a crazed chuckle.

"Your time is up, Potato Boy," Lance said as he shot Keith. And, it was up to Lance and Allura to help revive humanity.

 _The End_

In Real Life

"What! That's depressing!" Keith shouted.

Lance only shrugged. "Alright Pidge, your turn!"


End file.
